Lost Fragment of a Heart
by Jammin-2099
Summary: KHTsubasa Xover A Price, once paid, cannot be returned These words are a truth held by Yuuko Ichihara, the Time space witch. But one persons price can become anothers salvation. Rated T because I'm not sure younger ones would understand. SxK, SyaoXSaku


Before I start, Let me put out a thank you to "Ginger-ninja" and her Story "A Heart's Feather" As it was the spark that created this.

This one is a bit sadder though.

Kingdom Hearts / Reservoir Chronicle: Tsubasa Crossover, Set kinda mid-Tsubasa, And the Main part is Post-KHII

The Opening is obviously a view of the events of the beginning of Tsubasa, Through someone else's perception. As well as a bit somewhere in the middle of KH.

Lost Fragment of a Heart

_"A _Price_ once paid, cannot be returned."_

"FINE." The sound of a sword snapping into place in it's sheath. "But when this Curse is lifted from me, I WILL return for it."

_ What? _

"I guess I am left with no choice then." A gentle voice, and a whisper of wind as something is lifted.

_ What is this? _

"And you? What is most precious to you?"

_ Most precious to me? _

"And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

_ Another...world? _

"Yes."

_ Why is that voice so familiar? _

"Your Price has yet to be revealed, and yet still you will give it to me?"

_ What is it? What is the Price? _

"Yes."

_ What Price? _

"Syaoran. Your price is your relationship."

_What?_

"No matter how long you search, even if you return all of her feathers, all her memories, her memory of you will never return."

_ No! _

"Will you still go, knowing this Price?"

_ You Can't! _

"I'll go."

_You can't take that! It's not Fair!_

"I Won't Let Sakura Die!"

---------

_...Sakura...Sa...ra...Ra...So..._

"SORA!" Someone shouted, shaking him awake.

His bright blue eyes snapped open suddenly, frozen in a skewed position, and there was Goofy above him, holding him down trying to wake him.

"Gawrsh Sora, You musta been having some nightmare, the way you were tossin' around like that." The large captain of the guard said as he released the young boy. "What was makin' ya thrash around like that fer?"

"I..." The young keyblade weilder began, but the remnants of the dream were already quickly fading, leaving behind only the immense sadness. "I don't remember. Something horrible happened, but it wasn't me. It wasn't anyone I'd seen before." ...Not in real life anyway...

"Well, don't worry about it." came Donald's somewhat reassuring tone. "Once we seal the worlds from the Heartless, and put everything back to normal, nothing horrible's going to happen! So cheer up!"

"Ah-yuk, Yeah Sora! Cheer up! Remember, no sad faces!"

"Heh, you're right, no sad faces." He put on a grin, but inside, he felt the fleeting remains of the dream settle in his heart. 'Most precious?'

----------

In a Dream...

"Syaoran, I'm so happy you're here!"

"YAY! I made Syaoran smile!"

"Syaoran's Birthday will be April 1st. The same as mine! Let's celebrate together from now on!"

"Syaoran..."

"Syaoran, I..."

"...Syaoran."

"Syaoran!"

"I...I'll definitely say it! Just you wait!..."

"To Syaoran...that I love him."

---------

He woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, the cool night air of the islands carressing his skin. Even with the cool night breeze though, he felt so warm. He barely noticed when another person roused from beside him, the feminine voice grumbling a little at waking up, but she sat up. The guy on his other side didn't move.

"Sora?"

He turned to look at her, the dying rays of the sun catching in her hair, and worry crossed her face. "Sora, why are you crying?"

He carefully lifted his hands to his face, wiping away tears he hadn't realized were there. "I...I don't know."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think so. Just having the weird dreams again."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...Sure."

And he told her. All about the strange dreams he had, of the black-garbed warrior, the flighty magician, and the determined young man and his princess. His dreams about the house that granted wishes, and the woman who gave a price for them.

And he told her about the flashes of memory, memories of a young girl and her love for a boy named Syaoran.

----------

A Year Later...

Trumpets blasted a fanfare as the guests entered the throne room, Sora, looking relatively nice in a button down shirt, slacks and a tie, Riku next to him in similar fashion, and Kairi in a long dress, walked up to the throne, where sat King Mickey and Queen Minnie, both with smiles as the trio approached.

Off to the sides of the aisle, Goofy called the castles gaurd to attention as the three friends passed, and Donald gave his own unique smile from the kings right hand. All their friends from their adventures were there, welcomed there to witness The King's official presentation of knighthood to the three brave teens that had helped save the worlds.

"Haha! Well Gosh. It's great that you could all come, we are gathered here today to officially present the token of knighthood to these three, who have shown courage in the worst of times, and brought the light back from the darkness. Here..."

But his words were cut short as the air in the center of the throne room twisted itself, pouring down like a drop of water or sludge before bursting suddenly, leaving four people and a strange creature in the midst of the crowd. Everyone reflexively stepped away from the newcomers, as Sora, King Mickey, Riku, and even Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"Heartless!?" Someone cried out, but at the sight of everything, including the four people with obvious, though quite silly looking weapons pointed at them, The youngest Boy of the group moved protectively in front of the Girl, While the White coated man and Black armored warrior took up a similar stance, gaurding the girl and creature in the middle.

"Ah heh...Surely there is a more...reasonable way we can handle this?" White coat said as he looked around at the crowd.

"We don't want to fight!" The Boy said.

The Black Armored warrior started to say something but was cut off as the white rabbit creature leapt on his head and went "BOINK!" His eyes growing wide, before crowing in an adorable voice, "Syaoran, I sense a..." But his eyes shrank again, and he looked confused for a moment before he turned to the boy again, "Well, Mokona senses 'something' like a feather, and it's VERY close!"

The two most notable were Leon and Cloud, who were facing White coat and black armor, respectively. Cloud and Black locked gazes and both were focused on each other. Leon and White coat were obviously sizing each other up carefully. The one called Syaoran had caught Sora's gaze and the two sat there for what seemed like an eternity, something indescribable passing between their eyes. A moment later and Sora's eyes widened. "Syaoran...You!" Sora started falteringly, his Keyblade lowering before vanishing completely.

At this, a Great deal of tension seemed to suddenly vanish from the room, and the other Keyblade weilders soon lowered their weapons as well. Leon and Cloud both loosed their grip on their respective weapons, as well as the two newcomers relaxing slightly.

"You know me?" Syaoran asked.

With that, the court was delayed, and the ceremony had to be postponed.

----------

"So...you're traveling to different 'worlds' looking for these feathers that are pieces of the princess's memories?"

Fai nodded at The King's understanding and took a sip from the tea that had been brought. "Yes, we're terribly sorry about dropping in suddnely like that, but we really don't have much choice in where we "Land" so to speak. Although some of us land more gracefully than others most of the time, right Kuro-pii?"

Kurogane simply grumbled and pointedly ignored the mages comment.

Off on the balcony, Syaoran, Sakura, Sora and Kairi were taking in the view as the others explained the situation. Kairi and Sakura had quickly become friends, chatting about different things, while Syaoran and Sora had their own conversation. "You know who I am...and not just from when Mokona said my name."

"Yeah...It's kinda hard to explain. I keep having all these flashes of memories that I know aren't mine."

Fortunately, Syaoran managed to contain his surprise. "...and?"

"...and they're all about you."

Syaorans face went dark at this, his eyes shaded by his face. "And you've never seen the feathers that we're looking for?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was..."

"...Your Price to pay?"

"You know?"

"Heh, I uh, Had a dream about it. If you could go back, and you had to do it again..."

"...You already know the answer to that question." Syaoran said quietly, "Besides, You'd do the same for Her wouldn't you?"

In Sora's thoughts, he flashed back to Hollow Bastion, and the Dark Keyblade.

"...yeah."

"You can't give them back."

"No."

Syaoran sighed heavily, drawing a worried glance from Sakura across the terrace, "...A price once paid..."

----------

"Take care!" They called to Syaoran's group as the travellers prepared to leave.

"You keep a close eye on that Syaoran, Okay Sakura?"

The Princess gave Kairi her warmest smile, "Of course!"

"Hey, Syaoran. One more thing I've got to tell you" Sora said, clasping the young mans hand tightly, "Whatever you do, Never lose sight of it."

"...Of what?"

"Your light. It'll always lead you back." Sora said, before pulling away and standing next to Kairi. His hand settled on her shoulder and she leaned into him, as Mokona's magic circle appeared.

------------

As the group vanished into the next world, Yuuko lifted a hand, catching a floating feather that had been left behind.

"Thats...!" Watanuki began, before Yuuko's expression stopped him.

"For a wish to be granted, there must be a price...Isn't that right, -----?"

From the house stepped an aging Wizard, wizened beyond years. "Yes. I must have a way to stop the darkness, You can help me?"

"I can. The Price is high, but it is already payed. Take these, and use them to forge a weapon against the darkness." She intoned as she held out the feather to him, along with Maru and Moro who held out the Symbol from Fai and the Ginryuu from Kurogane.

"What are they?"

"This, is a mighty Blade, forged of purest magical silver," Maru held up the Ginryuu.

"This, a Binding spell of intricate and unique magical power," Moro held up the Markings

"And last, a Fragment of Heart, fitting that it be used in a waepon against those without them."

As the wizard accepted the tokens, they vanished into a storage spell, and he bowed low to Yuuko, "I thank you." He said, before finally vanishing from sight.

Fade to Black...

----------

**END**

----------

Well, I've had the general Idea for a while now, Ever since starting Tsubasa and XXXholic actually, When Yuuko claims the price for a wish, (Assuming it's something tangible and not like smashing a computer or something like that...) It doesn't just vanish, it goes into storage until later when she needs it to grant someone elses wish, right?

Well, she took both Ginryuu and The Markings when she granted Mokona to them, it would stand to reason that she would have a way to prevent them from finding the "Syaoran" feather for lack of a better term. The feather containing all things Syaoran wouldn't just up and poof in a cloud of smoke. So, after reading Ginger-ninja's "A Hearts Feather" I got to thinking, "Say, What if that lone piece of Sakura's memories, "A fragment of her heart" so to speak, had been used to create the Keyblade? The Original of course..."

Anyway, I liked writing this one, though it made me think of most of the saddest scenes from Tsubasa.

Ah, and the wizened old mans name? I dunno. My Take on the original creator of the Keyblade. I couldn't think of a name that sounded appropriate.

I've been gone a long time, but I hope to write more!

Review, Please! .

"Don't ever lose sight of your Light."


End file.
